An End With A New Beginging
by gaga4gokey
Summary: All Tabitha wanted was to forget about love and boys. But a certain pop star was bound to change that. Jason/OC. this is my second story hope its better than the first please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 The Day That Changed It All

"Jamie,Jamie. Please don't go, we're getting married in 2 days. You don't have to leave me. I know you love veronica but please don't go."

That was it I had,had it with that lieing boys cheatfulness and decipection. Here we were about to get married and he pops up the day before saying that it was over. What had I done wrong, Jamie was the perfect person. I don't think I could ever love a boy like I loved jamie, but when veronica came to town he left. Gone like the winds in the summer and the snow in winter and I was alone. Again. This wasn't the first time this had happened, let me go back, I met boys in high school and we were all great friends but within days we were broken up and I was alone, I met boys at jobs and they left. I was looking forward to becoming a young bride I was only 21 and Jamie was about to join the army, we decided that maybe if we went ahead and got married we would be together when or if he died. That wasn't going to happen obviously, he was leaving me and I had no where to go. No wait I did my best friend was a teacher at this camp for gifted music students. I would stay with her, maybe she could get me a job down there as a teacher or something, I would call her the next day and ask.

"Hey is this Trish?"

"It is how are you Tabitha?"

I told her about Jamie leaving me and all that had happened with that situation. She knew Veronica and the snake that she was but she never really expressed what she really felt about Jamie untill then. She told me how she always hated him and how she thought getting married early was really silly. I then surprised her with the question of can I come stay with you. Of course she told me about the camp she worked at and I of course agreed to take care of any extra expense of me being there. She happily accepted my request. While I was packing,Jamie walked in and apologized for what his heart was feeling,with that he got a slap in the face, a goodluck in Iraq, and a slung engagement ring that cost a good 50 grand(Jamie's parents were millionaires), and a hope you and that girl he was leaving me for will be happy together. I left that night with all of my things heading towards a new life and a new family.

I got to Trish's house at about 2 am that night, I was shocked when I saw that she was still up watching a teen news show about some band that had gone to this place called "Camp Rock" and were hitting it big in the English fan stands.

"I was in classes with that boy right there, he was an amazing guitarist and singer, but when he met them two he kind of faded into the background and took up lead guitar and backup vocals."

Not knowing who she was talking about, I went up to "my room" and unpacked, I had left in such a hurry I accidentaly picked up this cd that my ex was going to use songs from for our wedding. It was a cd called Troubled Times by Connect 3. I had no idea who these guys were but they looked somewhat like the boys on the teen dream segment of snl skits and late night news broadcasts. I popped in the cd to listen to the sound and instantly feel in love with the lead singers's powerful vocal skills and the other two backups as well but there was something else the others did. One sang I think and the other, not really knowing which was which, played guitar, that must have been the boy Trish was talking about. Yea that had to be him. Trish came up later to see what all the noise was and asked me who I was listening to.

"I think it's that boy band that was on that news thing you were just watching. I kind of like them."

"oh yea your 21 and you like a boy band for teenaage girls right?" she obviously knew a lot about this band.

"yea I guess so. Hey wait didn't you tell me a while back that some band was coming to that camp, what was it called Rock Camp?"

"It's Camp Rock, and yes someone is coming and I really do hope its them it would be great to get to see Jason again."

That must be the guitarists that she grew up with. Humm Jason he sounds like a nice guy. I wonder what he's like? I guess tommorrow when I get to Camp Rock I will find out, well if it is them there.

JASON'S POV

Tommorrow's the day. the day that I get to go back to Camp Rock and hopefully see some of my friends! I'm sooo excited, I don't get to see my friends really that much anymore since we became an allmost overnight sensation and it was all because of that camp. I met Shane and Nate there a few years ago, I was there with my good friend Trish, we all had classes together which was so much easier when we decided to get together and do something for final jam, which that proved to be the best decision of my life. I wonder If I will met anyone new this year. I am kind of looking forward to seeing Mitchie and Catylin again and so are the guys im sure, I wonder if I might find my girl with a voice this year. I just broke up with my girlfriend,she wanted marriage and I wasn't ready for that yet. Sure I want to seetle down and have a family but right now my carrer is what I have to concentrate on. Oh yea and what to pack for camp. I wonder if I will get a birdhouse this year?

"Hey Jase you coming or what?" that must be Shane he always wants to be late but now that he has Mitchie he cant afford to be so late.

"Yea I'm just getting someold stuff together I will be there in a sec promise." I always keep promises.

"The car leaves in 5 we have to get to the airport befroe paparazzi get there, you know how Shane gets with the press." Nate, that had to be him. He is always the serious one and the all the time busybody, he can't chill and be solem for more than 5 seconds,it annoys the heck out of me but hey I love him like a brother and hes my bandmate. Which reminds me I guess I need to grab my guitar since im am the newest guitar instructor. I hope kids will join my class, I'm not usually picked as favorite for our band, its usually just Shane and Nate. Not this year I fell something might be different. I think maybe I might find something better this time, hey that gives me and idea for a song, I will tell Nate maybe we can work something out on the plane.

TABITHA'S POV

"Ok tabby time to go!" uggh I hated when people called me that,that's what Jamie used to call me, freaking jerk I wonder how him and that silmy girl are doing. I got my things together and ran down stairs for once in my life I was uber excited for something. I had a chance to forget about that boy and focus on something I loved, Music, and I would spend it with my best friend with no boys and no love problems. At least that's what I thought.

We got in the car to head to Trish's job for the summer, she worked as an assistant to the junior singing class or something like that. She asked me if I had any special skills, not knowing if I did, I said no.

"That's ok when we get there maybe you can be paired of with a teacher like me. It's really fun and there is a guitar class with a new teacher who might need some help I think. But according to Brown…

"Wait a minute who's Brown? Is that seriously his name?"

"Yea it is, have you ever heard of the band the wet crows?"

Yea I had heard of them they didn't make it big I don't think.

"well he was the bassist and the founder, he's also the camps director."

Ok now that I knew who Brown was we finished our conversation.

The drive was soo long that I fell asleep. After few hours ,that seem to past like minutes in my tired state, Trish pulled into this rocky road that had a few cars at least one bus and what looked like a limo,that muct've been the band I thought, surely parents that rich wouldn't send their kids to summer camp in a limo. Trish saw that look on my face that I get when I get confused, and with a shake of her head she answered all thoese questions about the rich kids, great more rich people.

She pulled up beside a catoring van and started talking to the women and girl that stood beside it. I found out that they were the Torres', Connie, the mom,was the cook, and Mitchie, im guessing was her daughter, was a past camper who had some really fourtunate luck in the singing bussiness. Her luck was soo good she got hooked up with some pop star I think, at least that's what all the little jealous girls were saying. As I watched and listened to all the activites I started to see th entire camp and actually be able to take in the home away from home that I would have this summer. I was so envious to the world that I didn't notice I man coming up beside me.

"Hello, I'm Brown Cesario, director of Camp Rock and Founder of the Wet Crows. It's very nice to met you, you must be Trish's friend."

"Yea that's me,it's very nice to met you. Oh yea im Tabitha by the way. I did come with Trish, she said you might be able to hook me up with a job this summer."

"Well I am kind of short on assistances, do you have in special fields in the music world?"

"No sir." We both laughed at that, I was 21 years old and still calling people sir like i did in school.

"Well that makes it easier. Congratulations you are now our new assisstant for the beggingers guitar class." he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Camp Rock

JASON'S POV

Wow we had gotten to camp really fast. I had already unpacked my bag and gotten my list for my new guitar class which I was so excited about. I looked toward the bottem of tha page and noticed it said teacher's assistance-Tabitha Marks. Humm I wonder who she is. Well I knew that I would meet her that day and I was very excited about that.

"Hey Jase!" that was Mitchie, Shane's girl. "Have you gotten your list of students yet?"

"Yes I have thanks for checking." It kind of annoyed me how Shane would send people to check on me to see if iwas doing ok. Maybe she just decieded to come, and say hey but who knew with Mitchie she was very unpredictable.

"hey your close to staff, so you know who Tabitha Marks is?" I asked longly hopeing she could provide me with an answer.

"yea actually I do mom knows her friend, or at least I think she does they were talking like crazy when we first got here, you know I think you know her friend too, oh what was her name… oh yea Trish Forester. Yea she said you guys grew up together."

I remebered Trish, she was the quiet girl that I met back home and then remet at camp, she always had the huggest crush on me, or at least that's what her mom said. She was very nice and also kind of pretty. I wondered if she was married and had kids, she was only a few years in front of me with age.

"soo she's with Trish?" I asked Mitchie, but Mitchie was gone she had run out to go and see Shane by the lake. I didn't know they would still be bonding by this time, it had been almost a year and a half since the two met. I guessed since everyone was sooo busy unpacking, I would go and see Trish again it had been years and I was all ready for reencounters.

I decided to surprise her by walking up to her and grabbing her and saying hello. When I walked out of my "dorm" that we were staying in I saw what looked like a girl with a bright yellow shirt on standing beside the dark green jeep that was parked right to my class room.

That must be Tabitha, I thought, so I walked over to say hello. Not noticing the storm clouds above us.

TABITHA'S POV

There was a storm coming and I knew it I was standing beside Trish's jeep when I heard the first roll of thunder. I was right beside a tree when I saw lightning, that scared me pretty much out of my skin which caused me to jump really high and take off running.

"wait Tabby where are you going?"

"I hate that name just about as much as I hate thunderstorms! I'm heading to our room I'll be back after the storm clears." I shouted back angrily.

While I was running, it started to rain, great I thought rain now I'm afraid and blind. Hey wait a sec there is somebody right there. I ran up toward what looked like Brown, but because of the rain I couldn't really tell if it was him or not, truthfully I didn't care who or what it was, it could get me out of the storm, so I headed of full speed toward it. Not being able to see left from right, I ran right into something really hard and smelled really good, I thought it was a tree. It wasn't a tree it was a person, a guy I think, he had really dark hair and it was straightened all the way and the right part of his bangs covered his eye, he also had on what looked like a button up shirt and some dark skinny jeans and boots, he must have been with the band. There isn't many guys that would dress like that. I got up and went to his side, and pushed his hair out of his muddy face.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I hate storms and I didn't see you the rain was too much, are you hurt, do I need to call someone?"

" no I'm fine, just a little dirty, I was actually coming to met you over there you looked like a friend of mine but by all of these questions I guess I was wrong, here let me help you up."

"help me up? I knocked you down, what kind of nice person are you?" I laughed while we both stood up. I lost my balance and he caught me, I think.

"hey now be careful, falling isn't the hard part, getting up is. We wouldn't want you to look like cra… well like me now would we?" he flashed me a flawless bright smile that anyone could see from any amount of distance away."

"no we wouldn't here let me help you get cleaned up since this was my fault, I'm Tabitha by the way."

JASON'S POV

Wow she really did hit me hard, ouch my back is killing me and my new shirt is ruined, I never really got why Shane made us dress up for going places. He should know that I would be the one attacked in the middle of a rain storm. That girl said her name was Tabitha but I heard that other one call her Tabby maybe that's her nickname, it didn't really matter I had to get cleaned up.

TABITHA'S POV

He still hadn't told me his name when we hopped up by Trish, when she saw us she immediately asked what had happened. I told her that I got scared and accidentally ran into him.

"oh my gosh , I'm so sorry she really starts to freak out with storms, Tabby your 21 get over your fears already."

The boy that was with me suddenly lit up like a lightbulb,I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he answered my own question.

"oh no she's fine Trish. I can't believe it's actually you, gosh it's been years!"

"No way. JASON?! That can't be you, wow the last time I saw you was"

"Final Jam 5 years ago!" they said together. Ok so now I got a name, it was Jason and Trish obviously knew him. She laughed and talked with him for a good while before looking over at me and saying "oh no Tabby I forgot about you. Jason this is Tabitha but it looks like you two have already met. Judging by the way you look, it didn't turn out so great."

Great, it all came back to me this was that boy in the band that she grew up with, and I had run him over. I wanted to get to know him so I started a few questions but not before he could get a few out first.

"so do you know who I am?"

"sure your Jason, the guitarist from that boy band teenagers love, don't draw the wrong impression I like your sound but aren't you, well a little popish to be dressed like that?"

"no I don't think so I like the way I dress and I'm sure If you saw me before I was covered in mud you might have thought differently." He said with a laugh. He must have gotten that all the time. He looked like he was about my age, maybe a little older but I had already mowed him down I wasn't about to insult him on his look or anything else that came out of his muddy mouth.

We took him inside and got him cleaned off, I had to run to Brown and get him some more clothes to change in since his were, well they couldn't be helped without a good washing. Since I ran him over I decided that I would wash them for him.

"hey didn't you say your name was Tabitha?" he asked me once we all settled down and Trish had gone to get Jason's clothes from the dryer.

"yea but Trish just calls me Tabby to get on my nerves. I never really got her."

Before me and Jason could really start talking dirty secrets about Trish she came back, livid and very angry, more like jealous anger I think.

"you totally such Tabby, you didn't even know who he was and then you bowled him over like a pin in the rain but _YOU _get to be _HIS ASSISSTANT?!_"

What was she talking about? Oh no I got it now I was this Jason guys assistant and she was sooo envious of me for that. Well she could get over it thought.

"really so you're the famous Tabitha that I get to work with huh?"

"right you hit the nail on the head with that one I suppose."

"huh what nail, you don't look like a nail and I certainly don't look like a hammer."

Oh boy this is going to be fun, I got a crazy, jealous best friend and I really dumb pop star as a teacher for a class that I would probably have to end up teaching myself, Jamie wasn't even worth this trouble. I wondered if he had gotten his call for Iraq yet. Or if he had even told what's her face that he was going. As much as I hated it I couldn't stop thinking about him, we were over but I kept going back to that day, which also reminded me that I was suppose to call Veronica, she was coming to get MY wedding dress.


	3. Chapter 3 First Class

First Class

The very next day I decided that I would go ahead and get the call to Veronica over with. I grabbed my phone and dialed the fimilar number of Jamie's cell phone.

"Hello, this is Jamie may I ask who is calling."

"hi Jamie, It's me Tabitha."

"What do you want Tabby." There he went calling me that name, the one he used to call me before we kissed, the one he used when he proposed to me, and the one his mother called me, it made me weak in the knees just like before, I couldn't let him get to me. Not again.

"Is Veronica there?"

"Yea hold on a sec," I heard him yell for her and had to swallow the lump in my throat, I was about to talk to the girl who had ruined my perfect life with him.

"Hello this is Veronica."

"Hey it's Tabitha."

"Oh right Jam's ex." What JAM. That is what I called him, that was his nickname from me. Not her. Me.

She continued,"I have been trying to catch up to you for sometime, but you are out of town I believe, is your dress ready?"

"yea but I am at a music camp so I thought I would tell you where in the storage unit it is, I would give it to you myself, but like you said im out of town at the moment." I hated her and I hoped she could tell it in my voice, I wanted her to hear my pain and my sorrow. She didn't care she got what she wanted, she had Jamie and my ring and my dress. What could a girl ask for.

"that's fine, where is it." Short, sweet and simple.

"it's in unit 103 on lake rd, tell Jerry Martin that I'm letting you in, it's the big black bag with David's on it, you can't miss it, it's right in the front. Take that and theres a box with all of his cds that he picked out for it there to. Take them both, just give the key back to Jerry." While I said this the tears started to well up in my eyes. My happy ending was slowly creeping away with every passing word that I said to that witch. It couldn't have gotten any worse, untill she said what she said at the end of our concersation.

"Thank you, you are so great for letting me do this, I will make sure you get and invite for the wedding please don't worry about bringing a gift. You breaking off your engagement with Jamie was enough."

What was her problem, she said that I was letting her do this. I wasn't letting her do any of this, and she said that she was going to give me and invatiation, what is wrong with her, I didn't break off the engagement he did! I sat down on the floor and threw my phone on my bed. I sat there in silence for a minute and then I couldn't hold it back anymore, I started crying, I cried so loud that I didn't even care if anyone heard me, infortunalty some one did hear me.

JASON'S POV

I walked around the camp looking for Tabitha, she had missed our first class session and I was worried that something might had happened to her. Trish said that she had to take care of some bussiness, and I figured she was going to ask Brown for a new partner, I didn't want her to hate me, so I figured I would I go and see what was up. I didn't have to but that's the kind of person that I am. Nice and caring. I turned the corner towards what I thought was aher cabin, when I heard a terrible noise coming from the one beside it. I walked up and looked in side the window, and saw a body on the floor, hunched up and what looked like crying. I opened the door to see who it was and saw that it was Tabitha. I decided to wait a few minutes before I opened my mouth, she looked like she hadnt been here for long, I saw a phone on the bed that looked like it had been thrown, and being curious, since she wasn't looking anyways, I saw where she had called someone named Jamie, so I thought maybe it was her boyfriend and he had just called to see what was up or maybe given her some bad news. I left it at that, and before I could put the phone down I heard her move towards me. She was standing up with a horror struck look on her face. She was staring at me.

"w-ww-ww-what are you doing here?" she asked between tears and sniffs.

"I was just coming to see if you were ok, you werent in class this morning and I was just wondering if you were still my assisstant."

"what are you doing with that."

She saw the phone in my hand. I was in big trouble now.

TABITHA'S POV

There he was standing right in front of me with my phone in his hands.

"Jason, I'm not asking you again, what are you doing with that and why are you here?" I asked, now my tears of sadness were replaced with anger. I wasn't really mad at him, but some of it was to blame because of him. He just barged into my room and took my phone and started looking throught it. Thank goodness he didn't know about Jamie.

"I'm so sorry it was an accident, I was just checking on you since you werent in class today."

"what the guys here are sooo nice that they have to send the teachers to come and check on others. What is with this camp. I wanted just some alone time but oh no Trish probably sent you out here to come find me didn't she. DIDN'T SHE." I was scaring him. Good that's what I wanted, I was so sick of guys and their crap that I didn't even want to work with one. Especially a nosy one.

"I'm sorry that I botherd you, will you be in class tommorrow, I was kind of looking forward to working with you. You seemed so nice and down to earth and…"

"DOWN TO EARTH, NICE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" I screamed." I don't think working with you is very smart I don't like you or any of the other men in this camp or this world. You are all the same, losers, jerks, and especially the ones like you and your band, you are all posers, with you phoney music and you terrible guitar skills, I hate you and I don't even know you. First impressions mean everything but I don't want to get to know you. Just get out right now put my phone dwon and get out, I never want to see you again I will never work with you. Just get out."

He looked really hurt by what I just said. He was talking like I was a hurt child, trying to comfort me and I had had enough I exploded at him just like I always wanted to do with Jamie. I never had nerves before but after this I decided that maybe I could stand up for myself again. Jason left right then, but not before saying" I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Remember you pushed me in the mud and I forgave you, this is just a bump for you, you will get over don't quit my class the kids love you a lot more than me."

"Jason I don't care leave me alone!"

He ran out then and dissapeared and after that I didn't see him untill the Pajama Jam that night.

JASON'S POV

I wondered what caused that to happen. She just attacked me out of no where. I didn't like that at all but there was a small part of me that did somewhat like it. Tabitha was really pretty and I kind of wished would could've just talked a little more but there was something going on with the Jamie person. I was determined to find out what it was. Yeah that's nosy but she hurt my feelings and after our first meeting I knew she wasn't like that. I had to find out what was going on. I found Trish sitting outside of the mess hall talking to Shane and Nate about how I was doing. I had forgotten that she had a crush on me. I walked over and she instantly shut up and started looking at me.

"Hey Jase. What's wrong. You look like you've gotten hurt or something."

"I did actually and I really want to talk to you about it." Shane and Nate leaned in to hear, " alone" I pointed out. She got up and started walking toward me while the other two guys were making "owwww" sounds with their mouths.

"don't listen to them, they are soo imature. What do you need?"

"It's actually about Tabitha, I was wondering If you could tell me a little bit about this Jamie person. She bit my head of when I walked in on her crying after she had talked to him."

"what she was crying, oh man sorry Jase but I'm gonna have to catch you later." Then she ran off to Tabitha I guess.

TABITHA'S POV

I hated him, I hated Jason, I hated every man that came into my mind. I kept thinking back to the phone call and Jason. I had started to fell bad about what I said to Jason I went off when I really shouldn't have. He was just coming to make sure I was safe and ok. What was I thinking I had to go and apologize I didn't want to become like Veronica mean and heartless. I was putting on my jacket when Trish bursted throught the door and pulled me into a giant hug.

"oh sweetie tell me what she said, it's ok please open up. JASON told me everything, he was pretty upset. You snapped pretty hard on him."

"I know it was and I am sorry for that I was actually about to go and apologize when you came in."

"really that's not like you." With a simple I know I decided that I would tell him my apology tommorrow in class, and then I begain to run throught what had happened with Trish.

The next day came rather quickly and not wanting to miss my chance with Jason I rushed to get ready. I ran towards the class room and had plenty of time to spare once I got in, eaxctly an hour. Jason wasn't there yet but I saw him heading across the yard towards me and I got up to met him at the door. He looked sad and tired when I saw him. Not the perky version I saw when we collided in the mud. I liked that version, but I had really crushed his spirt yesterday and iwasnt expecting him to be all perky today. I opened to door and said "Good morning sir." He looked up at me and with a stern, half smile he sat down and started playing his guitar. Oh man I royal screwed up now. I walked over and sat beside him. He kind of turned away from me, which this behavior was completely normal for someone who had had the events that had happened to them happen. I had done it many times but never like this. So I decided that I would go ahead and start my explanation.

"Jason", I started and he shrugged his head up to accknowledge the fact that he was listening. " I'm so sorry about yesterday, that isnt me and you were right about that, umm I would like to explain if you want to listen. I really wish you will but being in your position I know that you probably wont but im gonna give it a try ok . ok I was talking to my ex fi.." he cut me off.

"you don't have to explain I get it, you don't like me because im the stupid poser type right, and you were upset because your boyfriend called and broke up with you. I know I get it the same thing happened to me. But it was a little bit more complex than just a boyfriend leaving ok, so don't worry about it. Just do me a favor wear a smile and act completely normal for when the kids come, grownup stuff isnt really what they came to music camp for." I promised and stopped with my apology, he had almost gotten it right.

The kids came in and our class started without a hitch, Jason was an amazing teacher, he was another Jamie, perfect in every way. Jamie wouldn't sing but he could, Jason can sing and wont he mostly sticks to his guitar solos. At the end Jason flashed the little girls a flawless, bright smile and they all squealed, that was the way I felt when he smiled the same smile at me. Then I went and did what I did. I was and awful person. I was another Veronica. I was going to make it better he had to know.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Vistors

A unexpected visitor

I still hadn't gotten my chance to completely apologize to Jason the whole day, we ate together, but that was so our image to the kids would remain happy, after they were out of sight we would go our separate ways and not speak to each other. I felt terrible, I had to tell him. I was going to try it again. I was on my way to find Jason when I saw him talking to a man and a women, he looked around and saw me and pointed towards me. I looked at him and he motioned for me to come over. I walked quickly, these were the first words he had spoke to me and I was happy. I slowed my pace when I saw who was waiting for me. It was Veronica and Jamie. She had a white envelope in her hand and a fake smile plastered on her petite face. Jason saw the friction between the two of us that he walked and stood beside me. I felt much safer doing this that way.

"hello Tabby."

"Shut up Jamie, what do you two want."

"I told you we were going to invite you to our wedding." Veronica smiled.

"ok so give me the invitation and leave, havent you cause me ENOUGH trouble?"

Jamie looked over at Jason and said,"hey do you mind this is kind of personal, we need to talk to her alone dude so just get out of here ok, I'm sure she will wistle for you if she wants you again.

He turned to leave, I grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"What you can tell me in private Jason can hear. He is my friend and I big part in my life now."

He softened his look and stared at me for a while. Jamie looked at our entwined hands before I dropped Jason's. There wasn't any love there so it was kind of weird to be holding his hand.

"ok well Veronica wanted to tell you that you ripped her dress and she…"

"excuse me her dress? I believe you are wrong about that. That dress is mine and I want it back. I paid for it, I deserve it. No you know it was ugly anyways she can keep it. Please conitinue."

Jason started to understand what was going on when I said my dress I think. He looked at me with a blank stare and a open mouth, but we just kept talking, well fighting with our eyes seems to fit more.

Veronica started in when Jamie stopped her. "Babe I need to talk to her seriously can you take rock boy over there and explain he looks completely lost."

She agreeded and took my protection from me. She pulled him along and started talking, Jamie stood by my side and we started in the opposite direction. I made sure we werent out of Jason's looking range when we stopped.

"ok look Tabby, I loved you and I still do, and trust me I didn't want to leave you but when Veronica came back she told me if I didn't marry her she would hurt you."

"Jamie that is a lie you left knowing what you were doing, and it hurt me. But that's ok I would have rather gone throught heartbreak than be married to you."

"I'm sorry my heart changed it's mind! You know how that works you did it to Chad."

"Chad your brother. What ok no I didn't me and Chad werent me and Chad. He thought we were and when I met you it was ok because we werent dating. You don't know what your talking about."

" I do so! Don't you dare tell me what I am not feeling, ask anyone I looked for three hours for a reason for me not to leave you for HER! I cried I acted like a girl. I did exactly like you."

"what are you saying? Because I am a girl, that I over exageratted with my feelings?! That's what happens when the love of your life leaves you two days before you are suppose to spend the rest of your life together. You right you don't understand anything. You are running from everything. That's why you joined the army. You didn't want to be married to me!"

He looked shocked that I had finally been able to say that to his face. I looked over and saw Jason standing up. He must have been pshyic because as soon as I looked back, Jamie smacked me really hard and I fell to the ground. I heard Jason scream and Veronica say "run Jaime he's coming after you!" I was out after that. A few minutes later I woke up to see Jason holding me up against his chest. Jamie wasn't far away he was laying on the ground holding his nose.

"J. what happened?"

"He hit you. So I hit him back."

"What? You hit him? Why you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, mom taught me even if I didn't know the person, if he mistreated a girl I had to intervein. So I did. That well be the last time he ever thinks about hurting you again."

I sat up and groaned, my head was killing me. He had hit me right across my left check. It was red and had his large hand print across it. Jason was running his fingers throught my hair and trying to make me feel better. Jamie was starting to get up. His nose was bloody and he was mad. I could tell it. He looked like that right before he hit me. Brown had heard Jason scream and ran out to see the sence. He looked at Jamie and then at me and Jason.

"What happened out here."

Jason was the first to explain.

"These two guests here came and caused some trouble for me and my assisstant here, as you can see it got kind of ugly. He hit her so I hit him back. You know my mom Brown and how I was raised. I couldn't just sit there and let it happen could I? no I couldn't so if you please get them out of hear before I hit him again."

"sure thing Jason, hey dude get up and get out I don't want to see either of you on this camp ever again. Understand?"

Veronica spoke and said yes and how sorry she was, she thought Jason should get into trouble, which I think he was,untill Jamie stood up and charged at Jason again.


	5. Chapter 5 My Hero

My hero

Jamie grabbed Jason and started throwing him to the grown trying his hardest to get his hands around his throat. Veronica was screaming for him to stop and I was trying to throw rocks at him to get him off of Jason. Brown ran back to get something and was missing the entire fight. I finallu got to my feet and ran over to Jason I jumped on Jamie's back and threw him to the ground but not before I punched him. He got up again and then came to me. I hit him three more times. The first punch I hit him in his knee. "That was for me!" I hit him again after he caught his breath. "That one was for what should have been with us!" Finally I hit him one more time in the face I hit him so hard that I fell down. "THAT ONE WAS FOR JASON. YOU JERK!" He got up and grabbed Veronica and pulled her toward the fence and they jumped into the car and dronve off. I ran over to Jason he was sitting there wide eyed and scared, he looked like he had just seen someone die.

"ex boyfriend?" he asked and then tried to smile.

I put my hands to his lips and shhused him."please just listen to me."

He looked up and I let him sit up he sat there quietly whilei explained what had happened and why.

After I was finshed he looked up at me and said "he was your fiancee and he left you for her, took your dress, your ring, and then comes back to tell you he loves you, and punches you on the ground. Am I getting this right?"

"Yea that's pretty much it." I said with a shy smile. I looked at him and he made a sound with his mouth. "that's why you bit my head off that night and why you said you hated me, you didn't mean it. You don't really hate me do you?"

I felt like I was going to cry. Tears started welling up, "of course I don't hate you, you saved me. He could have really hurt me, why would I hate you?"

"You said that you did."

"If Shane or Nate said they hated you would you believe them?"

"No I don't think so."

Good now I got to apologize, I did it just in time to see Trish running over with Brown and a phone.

"Tabby are you ok?"

"hey don't call her that." Jason answered with a stern voice that looked like it cut Trish right to her very soul.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that, it's just that that's what that jerk called her, and well we all know how great that ended up. so just call her Tabs."

"Or just Tabitha" I interjected,

"ha or just Tabitha." Jason said with a smile. We got up and made sure the other was ok, we had a class to teach the next day so it took some make up from Trish to get us ready. Jason wasn't so excited about the make up but he said he would do it so no one could say he did that to me. He would never do that to me. I still didn't know him that well but I thought he wouldn't do that. We had been at camp for almost 4 weeks, that meant we only had 2 left. The closer it got the closer me and Jason got with our teaching and other things that the camp did that required partners. By the time final jam came around, I wasn't ready to leave Jason's side. I thought that I was falling for him. Some people had asked me if we were closer now since "the incident" but we would both just smile and say were just really good friends.

Final jam finally came around and me and Jason were closer than ever. Trish was jealous of course, but we were all happy even Trish,thought she would never say anything to that effect. That night Jason and Connect 3 preformed some of their hits for the campers and talked about how the camp had made them better musicians, this year the camper preformances were limited to 3 so everyone walked away with a medal, me and Jason glowed when our girl Alexis preformmed on her guitar and took first, she wasn't our girl, she was the littlest girl in our class and for the first half she didn't even have an instrument, I had found her father and he flew in immediately and gave her one, ever since she was a natural at playing that guitar, well with a sweet and awesome teacher she should have taking first. We laughed with her at the end and told her how proud we both were. Jason was exstatic, "great job alexis! You are amazing pretty soon you might be as good as me and I will have to quit my band because they fired me to replace with you!" she giggled and I looked up at him and mouthed "that was sweet" he mouthed back thanks and hugged me. We walked back to my dorm, he agreed to help me pack so we can talk. It was really cold outside and I started to shiver. He ran his hands down my shoulders and pulled off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Thanks that was sweet of you. But I guess you are a sweet guy, you are an amazing friend Jason. Thanl you for every thing."

"Yea I know that's just me sweet Jason."

We arrived back to my room,when ason grabbed me and said something in my ear. The wind was blowing so we walked inside and he said it again.

"Do you remember when you snapped at me and tried to apologize and I told you that I knew what you were going throught but mine was a little more complicated? Did you get that?"

"Yes I did and yes I do remember why do you ask."

"I'm going to tell you what happened."

"No you don't have to do that, I know it's a touchy subject."

"No this is important I think it's fair that you know since I kind of got up in you bussiness with yours."

Ok let him tell me. I was ready for anything.

"I loved Trish a while ago, she liked me back, we started dating and she thought we were moving to slow, she will never tell you this and if she does she will cover it up saying that it wasn't her, I was focusing on me new career with the band and she was ready for marriage, I wasn't obviously. We talked about it and she got mad, I told her that maybe we could take a break and slow down but she got angry and left. I thought she was gone for good, I was only 19 and I wasn't ready for marriage, so now since I'm 21 she thinks that maybe I would be. Truth is I don't feel the same for her anyymore and I don't really know how to say it. She told me that she would wait for me untill I was ready. But I have moved on. I was wondering if you could go with me to tell her. I know she's your friend and you don't want to get invovled in love lives but this will help me soooo much. Please."

"I'll do it, yea I know Trish and she won't be happy about this but she needs to know. We will do it now. Let's go, forget the bags we will get them tommorrow. Thank you for opening up to me."

"No problem, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6 Complications and Surprises

Complications and suprises

Trish was standing outside of my door when she heard us coming out, she looked at Jason and then looked at me.

"You told her? THAT WAS PERSONAL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE TABITHA! You jerk how could you do that. I'm not a bad guy for wanting marriage I just wanted to have you to myself, you understand right Tabby? Right."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I don't know why you keep doing that because you know it bothers me, please just stop. Wait a minute, oooooo you thought you were slick, why would you do that. You were working for him the entire time. You told him where I was, who I was with. How could you. You're my best friend! You tratior. Why!?"

"Why? Because you were acting like Veronica, Jason was my happy ending and you skrewed up your to take mine! I wouldn't have done it but the way he looked at you and the way he cared about_ you_. He is suppose to be with ME!"

"Trish I don't love you anymore! I got over you as soon as you left! Why don't you think I didn't want to marry you? You were crazy about me! So crazy that you wouldn't let me go see my mother!"

"Don't say that Jasie you do still love me! YOU DO! You don't know what your heart is feeling you so love me still I know it."

"NO I DON'T! TRISH I DON'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE TABITHA!"

My eyes shot open, did he just say what I thought he just said?

"That's right I finally told you. I don't love you anymore, I love Tabitha." He looked at me

"I'm sorry that it happened like this, I was going to tell you before I left, tommorrow, if I has known these feelings were so strong, I I would've told you earlier. Now you know."

"NOW WHO IS THE TRATIOR! TABITHA?! YOU DID JUST LIKE HER!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that creature, you saw what she caused him to do, you saw what he did to me! HOW COULD YOU THINK ABOUT GOING BACK TO HIM?" The color was now returning to Trish's face.

"Your right, I'm so sorry Tabitha, and Jason, I even more sorry to you, your right I lost my chance when I left. That's a shame, you would've been great to be married to. Now I guess Tabitha will get that chance." She walked away and got into her car, and drove off into the night.

"Jason. Where did you go." He was running away. "No wait come back!" I was to late he had thrown his bags in the band's limo and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving Camp

Leaving camp

Leaving I was so excited that I was finally going home. Well to Trish's, she came back with my stuff and dropped me off at a hotel. I nice one to. She said that Jason had set me up there. Anything I needed I could just call the front desk and they would prvide answers.

"I'm sorry that things went the way they did Trish." She was silent the whole drive. "If a had only known he had feelings for me like that, I would have told him what I felt I should have told him, I would have never guessed."

"Could you please just shut up about Jason please, I'm over him and for a matter of fact I have a boyfriend. His name is Jake, since I had so much luck with the last time I dated a j he fell for a t. ha"

I didn't get it untill later, I went up to my room and saw a letter, a nicely folded letter with a heart on it. It was from Jason. It said…

"Hey Tabs sorry about earlier, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but when Trish went crazy I knew it was different then the way I wanted it to happen. I just wanted to let you know it was an honor having you as my assisstant this year and I am hoping to do something again if you are intressted. Alexis rocked the camp and it was all because of you, you made the call and I showed her the cords and notes. Her father called me last night to inform me that he has already gotten her a gig for a band of 5th graders, he was very excited, talent scouts watch the young ones you know. She will be great, all because of you. Before I left to come to camp I thought about finding a perfect match for me at camp since Shane and Mitchie, Nate and Catylin had had so much luck, this was suppose to be my year. I found what I was looking for in you. You met me head on literally in the mud, I think you remember that, I knew from that moment on we were going to go places, I had every intention of helping you throught your marriage problems, and I heard that Jamie got deployed and Veronica is pregnant with his child. Thought you might want to know that since you were having these problems with them. Anyways. I just wanted to let you know that I do care about you. And I do want to see you again. I'm in room 231 come and see me, miss you. All my love Jason."

What was I going to do now, he just told me he loved me and I was going to go and see him. I got together and ran down there, and just like the note had said he was sitting there waiting for me.

"Jason that note was amazing and I do care about you too, I can't believe I am saying this but I love you too. I want to be with you, I swore up and down that I would never trust a boy again but you changed that. I do want you. Please come over here and tell me the same thing."

He stood up and practically ran to me. He hugged me and put both of his hands on my cheecks, he came closer and I jumped trying to bet him to the punch. Our noses hit each other and our heads smacked together, he grabbed me from falling, and asked me if I was ok, I was fine I had everything, Jason was in my life and that's all I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Beginning

A new beginning

I finally forgot about Jamie and Veronica, I did that while sitting next to my newest fiancé, Jason, we were sitting with his parents talking about wedding details. He had matured enough in a year that we decided to go ahead and get married. He picked out my ring and proposed to me in front of the entire camp! Everyone was so happy even a newly found Alexis with her manager dad by her side, we made her our flower girl. It was a small wedding really small, just a few friends; it was more like a double thing with Trish and her fiancé Jake. They got engaged before we did but I think Jake made Jason step up to the plate. Who knows, all I knew was that I was sitting by my fiancée who wasn't going to leave me for anyone.

"Hey mom, do you think white or pink would highlight Tabbie's skin?"

I let him call me tabbie but we spelt it different so it didn't make a difference to me. He used that only around his mom he called me Tabs or Just Tabitha mostly. Again I didn't care I was marrying Jason. In two days I was getting married. They came and went, we stayed with Jake and Trish for a while, and then we had to catch another wedding. I went to Jamie and Veronica's second marriage, they had gotten divorced once he came back from Iraq. He was shocked to see me there.

"Coming back to me?" he said.

"Nope, just came to show you my new husband." I shoved my ring into his face and showed him how much bigger it was than his was. I laughed at him while he struggled to show Veronica's to me.

" Thanks for leaving me."

''What? How could you say that you miss me more than you think."

"No not really I don't love you I love him."

I pointed out to my outstanding rockstar, standing out in the crowd with his hair fixed the way I liked it and the muddy shirt and pants from that rainy afternoon.


End file.
